kehidupan ke 2
by kazukihiroshi51
Summary: karakter milik masashi kishimoto saya hanya meminjam karakternya summary : di abaikan dan tidak di inginkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, di suatu insiden naruto di anggap telah mati, 5 tahun kemudian naruto muncul untuk mebalaskan dendamnya
1. chapter 01

Di kamar yang sederhana bernuansa orange berdiri seorang anak berambut kuning panjang sepinggang, mata berwarna biru langit berumur 10 tahun menatap keluar jendela

melihat saudara dan orang tuanya bahagia tampanya.

" apa benar aku anak kalian?. "

Guman naruto sambil menatap keluarganya

17.10 di ruang makan

Semua berkumpul di ruang makan termasuk naruto,

Seorang laki laki berambut kuning, kulit putih dia adalah namikaze minato memecah keheningan

"Naruto kau besok ikut aku. "

Ucap minato dingin

"Hm "

Jawab naruto dengan cuek

Namun entah mengapa naruto miliki firasat buruk dengan ajakan sangayah nya

Berbeda dengan ibu dan 2 saudaranya menatap sang ayah bingung karena tidak biasanya minato perduli dengan naruto

Ke esok harinya

Naruto telah selesai sarapannya bersama keluarganya

"Ayo naruto kita berangkat "

Ujar minato

"Hm"

Jawab naruto cuek

" kami berangkat "

Ujar minato berpamitan

"Hati hati di jalan ya sayang "

Jawab seorang wanita berambut merah panjang sepunggung ,bermata ruby dia kushina , sambil mencium kening naruto.

Naruto yang di perlakukan seperti itu mulai curiga sebab keluarganya mbencinya kecuali kurama kakak naruto yang menyayanginya

"Hm "

Jawab naruto cuek

Naruto dan minato kini menaiki mobil avanza hitam menuju pelabuhan sesampainya di pelabuhan minato mengaJak naruto naik kapal

"Hari ini kita akan memancing "

Minato memberi penjelasan kepada naruto sambil memberikan pancing dan topi ke naruto

"Hm "

Jawab naruto cuek

Kini mereka telah berlayar mulai menjauhi dermaga setelah 30 menit berlayar minato mematikan mesin kapal

"Kita akan memancing di sini "

Ujar minato memecah keheningan

Namun tidak ada tanggapan dari naruto

Naruto berjalan ke pinggir kapal untuk memancing saat sampai di pinggir kapal, tiba tiba ada yang mendorong nya sampai terjebur ke laut

Byurr

Ternyata yang mendoronnya adalah ayahnya sendiri,

Minato menatap dingin ke arah naruto yang berusaha berenang dan berterik minta tolong

Kemudian minato pergi meninggalkan naruto di tengah tengah lautan

1 jam telah berlalu.

Naruto mulai kelelahan dan sakit tengorokannya dia pun mulai pasrah jika dia akan mati di sini, naruto mulai pingsan dan mengambang, samar samar naruto melihat kapal pesiar yang mendekat di atas kapal terlihat laki laki dan perempuan yang terlihat panik, sebelum naruto kehilangan kesadarannya

5 tahun kemudian

Di ruang makan duduk

Naruto dan orang tuanya angkatnya, untuk wanita berambut kuning panjang, bermata hijau berkulit putih,

Untuk laki laki berambut putih, bermata hitam, kulit berwarana tan yang telah paruh baya mereka adalah sunade dan jiraiya, mereka adalah orang tua angkat naruto

" bagai mana perusahaan mu sayang ?? "

Ucap jiraya

" baik taousan dan masih setabil "

Jawab naruto

" besok jangan lupa akan ada rapat kerjasama antar perusahaan "

Ucap jiraya

" kalau makan jangan bicara dulu jiraya baka ,naruto sayang "

Ucap sunade memotong ucapan jiraya

" ini tidak adil naru chan di panggil sebutan sayang ,sedang kan aku di panggil baka "

Protes jiraya manja

" kau terlihat menjijikkan jiraya kalau memasang tampang itu "

Jawab sunade

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat pertengkaran konyol mereka,

Naruto merasa beruntung telah mendapat keluarga yang tulus menyayangi nya.

Bersambung..


	2. cp02

DI RUANG MAKAN

" okaa san aku berangkat!! "

Pamit naruto sambil berdiri dari duduk nya.

"Naru chan kami telah memikirkan ini dengan matang, kamu akan kembali sekolah di konoha hig shcool "

ucap sunade yang menghentikan gerakan naruto

"Tapi kasan, aku sudah tidak perlu masuk sekolah lagi !!"

Protes naruto

"Itu perlu naru chan, kami ingin kamu punya teman yang sesungguhnya bukan seperti 2 kaleng yang selalu bersama mu itu naru chan!!"

Jawab jiraya dengan tegas

"ta ta tap..."

Protes naruto tidak bisa di teruskan karena telah di sela oleh tsunade

" tidak ada tapi tapian, keputusan ini tidak bisa di rubah naru chan !!"

"baiklah tapi aku ingin mereka ikut sekolah denganku !!"

jawab naruto pasrah

" dil, kami telah menduga kamu akan membawa mereka bersama mu !!"

jawab jiraiya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan

" naru berangkat okaa san, otou san "

pamit naruto sambil mencium kening ke dua orang tuanya

lalu naruto berjalan menjau dari jiraya dan sunade

Skip...

di depan gedung yang menjulang tinggi berhenti sebuah mobil berwarna hitam nan mewah pintu mobil di buka kan oleh seorang bodyguar terlihat lah seorang wanita yang cantik memakai kemeja putih dan rok berwarna hitam selutut yang menambah kecantikannya dia adalah naruto

" mereka sudah datang dan sudah di ruang meting, hime sama "

ucap bodyguar yang membukakan pintu mobil naruto

"terimakasih paman "

jawab naruto sambil berjalan kedalam gedung menuju ruang kerja nya

Kreeettt

derit pintu di buka mengalih kan perhatian 2 orang

" kalian sudah menyiapkan berkas meting ? "

naruto sambil masuk ke ruang kerja nya

" sudah naruto sama "

jawab seorang laki laki berambut silver, berkulit putih sedikit pucat, mata berwarna sedikit ungu dia adalah naomi yuji

"Naruto sama, namikaze san juga hadir apa perlu saya menyiapkan sesuatu untuk menyambut kedatangan nya, Naruto sama ? "

Ujar perempuan berambut hitam, bermata sedikit coklat berkulit putih memakai kaca mata yang menambah ketampanan nya dia adalah yuuki

" tidak perlu yuuki chan, jika dia berbahaya aku sendiri yang akan menghabisinya "

jawab naruto tenang

" ha'i naruto sama "

jawab yuuki sambil membantu naruto membawa berkasnya

Aomi dan yuuki pun menyusul naruto yang telah mulai menjauh,

Keheningan menemani di setiap langkah kaki mereka

" anoo, naruto sama kakasih senpai menitip kan pesan dia akan berkunjung kejepang setelah tugasnya selesai, naruto sama "

Ujar yuuki yang memecah keheningan

"Hm begitu ya, mulai besok kalian ikut aku sekolah di khs pasti kan pralatan kalian lengkap dan jangan terlalu mencolok "

ujar naruto sekaligus memberi perintah

" ha'i naruto sama "

Jawab yuuki dan aomi bersamaa

tak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan ruang meting

expresi naruto pun berubah yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi dingin, begitu juga dengan aomi dan yuki berubah menjadi waspada

Krieeet

suaraa pintu dibuka mengalihkan perhatian para ceo perusahaan yang ingin berkerja sama dengan senju corp

"Konichiwa minna san, perkenalkan saya naruto senju dan mereka yang ada di samping saya adalah asisten saya "

Ujar naruto yang memecah keheningan

" tak kusangka ceo senju corp masih sangat muda "

Ujar laki laki paruh baya berambut merah bata, memiliki mata berwarna hitam dan ada tulisan di jidat nya dia adalah sabaku rasa

" anda terlalu berlebihan sabaku san "

Elak naruto di sertai seyum manisnya

" yang di kata kan sabaku san benar, senju san bahkan aku kagum dengan anda benarkan namikaze san "

sela seorang laki laki paruh baya berambut ungu dan memiliki mata lavender dia adalah hyuga hiasin

Sedang kan yang di tanya hanya melamun

" maaf kan tou san naru chan, dulu aku hampir membunuhmu dan membuangmu tapi sukur lah kau masih hidup naru, aku akan berusaha membawamu pulang ke keluarga kita lagi naru "

Batin seorang laki laki paruh baya berambut kuning jabrik berkulit putih dia adalah namikaze minato, suara naruto membuyarkan lamunan minato

" baiklah minna san mari kita mulai rapatnya "

Ujar naruto

rapat pun dimulai dengan serius dan tak terasa sudah 2 jam sekajak di mulai

" baiklah rapat untuk hari ini sampai di sini "

ujar naruto sambil membereskan berkas di depan nya dan di bantu ke dua asisten nya. setelah selesai membereskan berkasnya naruto dan asisten nya berjalan keluar meninggalkan para ceo ternama dalam keheningan

Bersambung...


End file.
